Un tigre de dientes envenenados
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Solo le interesa el poder, ser una maga poderosa. No le preocupa ni un poco lo que deba sacrificar por ello, ellos incluidos. Y es tonto, porque es una mala persona y la admiran así, la respetan así. Es tonto porque ellos no le importan, aunque se le escapen escuetas sonrisas con cada "señorita".


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #19 El azar es un segundo maestro. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Minerva principalmente.

**Extensión: **1509 palabras.

**Notas: **No estoy conforme, y no es sí porque el escrito no me guste, solo porque siento que Minerva se merecía algo mejor de mi parte. Mi idea inicial para esto es de hace como un año y la inspiración murió por tanto, así que tuve que cambiar la estructura total y quedó algo bien diferente (ya hasta me pregunto si el prompt le viene algo a la historia, aunque de ahí nació la idea, más o menos). Sigo sintiendo que Minerva, de mis personajes favoritos, merecía más esfuerzo y algo mejor de mi parte.

En fin, leves** spoilers** del manga, nada muy explicito.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un tigre de dientes envenenados.<strong>

* * *

><p>Por sobre todas las cosas es una maga poderosa, incluso por sobre su humanidad. Es una mala persona —cruel, insensible— y le da exactamente lo mismo en tanto tenga poder. No necesita nada que no sea poder, es la mayor —la única— ambición de su vida, su único objetivo. Tampoco, por tanto, debe importarle la escoria que la rodea, o cosas vanas y sin relevancia como los lazos.<p>

Solo le interesa el poder, ser una maga poderosa —_debe serlo_—. No le preocupa ni un poco lo que deba sacrificar por ello. (El amor, el corazón, compañeros y similares). Está dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que no le sirve sin la menor pizca de duda.

Ellos le sirven, por eso se quedan a su lado. —Servir—.

—Señorita.

Y no es que le agrade de pronto ser la ama y señora de ese gremio, le da lo mismo, pero se le escapa la sonrisa con esa simple palabra infundada en respeto, con el hecho de que cualquier rastro de arrogancia desaparece ante ella. Es la más fuerte, la más poderosa, no lo dudan y es por eso que es la señorita. La respetan, la estiman. No es que la quieran con el poder de mil soles ni nada parecido, no lo hacen, pero no duda que si preguntaran por ella se les escaparía la sonrisa. Solo eso, no es como que sean amigos ni compañeros, o camaradas, no son nada. Absolutamente nada más que los magos que la ayudan a levantar ese gremio, pues sin ellos Sabertooth no es nada —y los Grandes Juegos Mágicos piden cinco magos por equipo, no menos—.

Se alzan por sobre todo el resto de la escoria, y lo hacen solo ellos. Minerva no lo duda y se siente satisfecha ante la idea, el hecho de que solo cinco magos pusieron su gremio en la cima. Es la prueba de cuan poderosa es, de lo muy superior que es al resto.

Hasta que deja de serlo.

No le preocupan —al comienzo— los rumores sobre el regreso de la vieja gloria de Fairy Tail. No son más que magos de antaño a su parecer, ella ni siquiera participa en los juegos en esos momentos y aún así no es problema mantenerlos a raya. Tiene asuntos pendientes y no puede presentarse los primeros días, por lo que precisa de un reemplazo —Yukino, si no mal recuerda—, y ese reemplazo lo estropea todo de manera que debe volver. Y detener un atentado, por lo visto, culpa de un mago idiota que se cree con derecho a inmiscuirse en su manera de hacer las cosas. Culpa de unos magos idiotas que se creen con derecho a alzarse frente a ella.

Minerva sabe, lo tiene absolutamente claro, que es una mala persona —cruel, despiadada— y casi lo disfruta golpe tras golpe. Oye los gritos ajenos y no puede evitar sonreír, porque es una maga poderosa y toda aquella tortura no es más que una demostración de su superioridad, la diferencia entre ella y la escoria. La basura inútil.

Se le escapa la sonrisa, y de alguna manera no le extraña verlos a ellos tres frente a ella, defendiéndola —lo esperaba—. Tampoco le asombra la ira de Fairy Tail porque eso si es absolutamente esperable. De alguna manera tampoco le sorprende que sean tres y no cuatro, la ausencia de Rogue. Tiene claro, realmente claro —y eso si es algo más notable pues se percata que los conoce mejor de lo que espera— que el mago de sombras, de alguna irónica manera, es el más blando ahí. Es amable, se ve en las sonrisas que suelta solo muy de vez en cuando y en esa incomodidad de su parte hacia la ausencia de lazos. —¿Es que Sting y él no tienen un lazo? No entiende de que se queja—.

Caminan de vuelta, ya acabada la prueba, y esos «La señorita es cruel. Pudo ganar sin problemas. Quería divertirse, ¿no?» le recuerdan cuan mala persona es y lo mucho que, de alguna manera, esos magos la aprecian. Porque es una mala persona —cruel, sanguinaria— y la admiran así, como si fuese algo bueno en lugar de algo malo.

Y es tonto porque ellos no le importan. Pero los necesita, eso sí, para ganar los juegos y regresar al primer lugar que Sting y Rogue han perdido.

Casi es extraña la manera en que es consciente del poder de las emociones y la manera en que no cree en ello. No necesita ese poder, a fin de cuentas ya es suficientemente poderosa.

Hasta que deja de serlo.

No le preocupaba Fairy Tail y su patético intento de recuperar la gloria pasada, estaba segura de ganar sin problemas —ellos también estaban seguros de su victoria, de su absoluto poder, por algo la dejaron como la líder del equipo a pesar de todo—. Entonces Rufus pierde, y Orga pierde, y Rogue pierde. Y frente a frente con Erza ya no está tan segura de su poder ni de su victoria. Luego Sting pierde, se rinde. _Pierden._

Qué hace sino llorar en el piso con ese sentimiento de derrota que solía serle ajeno. Se supone que es una maga poderosa —_debe serlo_—, pero de alguna manera ya no es la más poderosa y eso no puede ser —_no debe ser_—.

Se larga, no lo piensa ni lo duda ni lo medita ni nada, solo se larga. Ya no los necesita, así que ya no tiene porque tenerlos a su lado. —Aunque es ella quien se va, más bien es ella quien ya no tiene que estar al lado de ellos—. No le duele, a diferencia de perder, porque lo único que necesita es poder, y aunque los miles de «señorita» le sacaran escuetas e insignificantes sonrisas —que sí significan algo porque, después de todo, sonreía— le da lo mismo en tanto obtenga el poder que perdió.

Se enfrenta a Erza, otra vez, y aunque ninguna gana ni ninguna pierde no le cuesta notar que sigue por debajo de esa maga —_¿Por qué?_—. No es que la esté siguiendo, ni haya ansiado encontrarla —lo hizo—, simplemente necesita ganarle para seguir siendo la más poderosa, después de todo es lo único que desea en la vida y lo único por lo que vive. Poder. Y la vuelve a encontrar, y vuelve a perder, y por más que intenta no la alcanza—_¿Por qué?_—, por más que intenta es Erza quien está por encima y no al revés.

Por sobre todas las cosas buscó ser una maga poderosa —_debía serlo_— no le importaba ni deseaba nada más y lo sacrificó todo en pos del poder. Pero no es poderosa. Lo ha dejado todo de lado en pos del poder y no es poderosa, lo que implica que le han quedado las manos vacías por nada. Ah, que patético suena.

Tan patético como sus lagrimas y ella rindiéndose porque ya no tiene nada, y ese lamentable sentimiento de derrota que la lleva a desear la muerte porque se ha quedado sin nada por algo que no puede alcanzar, lo ha dado todo por una meta inútil. Al menos, y dado que Erza es poderosa y lo reconoce, si es esa maga quien acaba con ella tal vez no lo siente tan lamentable. Porque no tiene nada.

A menos que un montón de idiotas aún la quieran, y aún pronuncien «señorita» con un respeto ridículo y no les importe que sea una mala persona —nunca les ha importado—. Se aferra a ello, porque de alguna manera eso no lo va a perder y no entiende por qué —¿Es que qué mierdas hizo para que la quieran tanto? Está segura de que nada—. Se deja ayudar por Erza, a quien empieza a respetar y empatiza un poco con el sentimiento ajeno, en tanto rememora todas esas sonrisas escuetas que no significaban nada y que ahora le empiezan a significar algo pues son la prueba de que no lo ha perdido todo.

Y si hay algo ilógico en el mundo es el cariño que le tienen cuando hizo todo lo que se hace para no ganárselo. ¿Por qué la quieren y la reciben con sonrisas y un titulo que no se merece? ¿Por qué no están molestos con ella y no ven necesidad de perdonarle nada como si no hubiese hecho nada malo?

Es tonto.

Yukino, de pie frente a ella, le coge las manos, sonriéndole con dulzura y le parece algo tonto. Así como Sting pasándole un brazo por los hombros y Orga comentando que es bueno verla nuevamente y Rufus preguntándole si necesita algo, y Rogue sonriendo escuetamente con ese respeto que siempre le han tenido —_la señorita_—, aunque sea una mala persona. Todo eso entre lagrimas de su parte que le parecen el triple de tontas. No suele llorar, aunque lo hizo mucho últimamente.

No suele llorar, ni sonreír entre lágrimas, ni solía apreciarlos y desear cosas como la compañía. Tampoco solía sentirse tan feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Debía terminar esto aprovechando el último capítulo porque su retorno fue de mis escenas favoritas.<strong>

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
